The Ice Rink To My Pink Skates
by asklga
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS For way later in Season 4. Just a one shot fluff BxB. Be Nice : Please review.


I read some spoilers on the internet for an episode later on in the season involving a concussed Booth, a female agent helping BB, an ice skating story line and Booth teaching Brennan how to skate, this is just my take on it :)

It had been a long week for Booth and Brennan, the fact that they had to work with another agent on this case hadn't really helped them, and to add the cherry to the sundae this 'helper' was a lovely female 'helper' who was not too shabby looking either

I read some spoilers on the internet for an episode later on in the season involving a concussed Booth, a female agent helping BB, an ice skating story line and Booth teaching Brennan how to skate, this is just my take on it 

It had been a long week for Booth and Brennan, the fact that they had to work with another agent on this case hadn't really helped them, and to add the cherry to the sundae this 'helper' was a lovely female 'helper' who was not too shabby looking either. Booth had noticed Brennan exhibiting some strange behavior around Agent Merrick, something that could easily be mistaken for jealousy.

'Brennan jealous pffftt yeah right' Booth pushed that thought to the back of his mind, tonight was about forgetting about stress. During the case Booth and come to the understanding that Brennan had never ice skated, something that Booth was very good at, naturally of course. He thought it was about time she did learn this fine art of 'skating'.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, or should I just assume you are kidnapping me?" Brennan asked slightly tilting her head to the right making a mock smile at him while he tried to keep his eyes on the road and off of her.

"You'll see, I think you're going to find a good old challenge when we get there" Booth smiled to himself.

It was only a 10 minute drive to the skating rink, Booth looked sideways to see Brennan's reaction to his surprise, what he found made him give a bright charm smile.

"Booth, I told you, I have never skated before" Brennan turned to look at him with a hint of fear creeping in, "I know Bones, I'm going to teach you how to skate, when I'm done with you you'll be gliding like a pro".

As they made their way into the building Brennan noticed that the building was shut, "Booth its shut, I don't think we can get in" Brennan almost sighed in relief, until she saw Booth pull out a key from his jeans "Uh ah, I know the guy who owns the building, he let me borrow his key for tonight, we have to entire place to ourselves"

Yet another charm smile crept on to his face as he unlocked the front door and made his way inside, signaling for Brennan to follow him. Brennan followed behind him noticing he brought his own skates and what looked like a pair of ladies skates.

"Do you always take a pair of ladies skates with you?" Brennan smirked at him, Booth didn't turn around "Ooohh haha, these are yours Bones I borrowed them from a friend" Booth retorted as he lead them to down the stand stairs toward the rink.

"Probably Agent Mockface" Brennan muttered under her breath and looked up, noticing Booth had stopped walking at was looking right at her, "I'm going to ignore that" Brennan looked down, a little embarrassed he had heard her side swipe comment "Here you go Bones" Booth handing her the skates indicating for her to put them on, "But Booth, they're pink" Brennan squeaked out, trying to stall.

Booth ignored her yet again putting on his skates making his way to the ice rink turning around watching her put on the 'pink' skates. Her nose was a little crinkled, he could tell she was annoyed and little scared. To tell the truth he was a little annoyed at the thought that she could think that he would ever be attracted to Agent Merrick, not when his 'Bones' was around him. He watched as her hair fell into her face as she lent forward to tie up the skates, her long sleeve black v neck top gapping a little giving him a glimpse of her cleavage, quickly averting his eyes feeling guilt rising in him for even looking.

When he noticed she was strapped in, he skated toward to wall and put his hands out for her to take. "Booth I don't need your hands, how hard could this be?" Booth smiled and moved his back to his side waiting for her to make her first move. Brennan slowly edged her skate blade to the ice, planting her foot a little too fast, feeling her foot slip forward. Booth moved forward with lightning speed to catch her, "I tried to tell you but..." Brennan cut him off "I get it, perhaps this a little harder then I originally thought".

Booth repeated his previous action and put his hands out for her to take. Brennan eased her small hands into his somewhat larger ones and started to slide over the ice. Booth pulled her toward him and moved backward letting her slide over the ice. He watched as a smile formed from the annoyance, "This is quite enjoyable Booth" Booth smiled as he watched the amazement flood through her face.

"Now Bones him going to let go of one your hands ok, you just have to try and lean forward a little to keep balance, ok?" Brennan looked up at him "Ok Booth" she nodded "Ok here we go" Booth slowly let go of her left hand and kept her right in his left.

The plan worked for about 3 seconds before Brennan fell backward straight onto her rear end almost pulling Booth with her "Wow that was really really not graceful!" Booth said laughing out loud, "Booth!! That's not funny, get over her and help me up!"

Booth rolled his eyes and skated back toward her. He leaned forward taking her hands and pulled her back up, her arms immediately wrapping around this shoulders bringing her face closer to his, "Bones you can't skate if your holding on to me"

Brennan realized she was holding him a little too close and backed off a bit "Sorry Booth, I just don't want to fall again, it hurts" Booth smiled "You know everyone falls over on their first go in here, it took me a little while to get this awesome" Brennan looked at him questioningly "And how long have you been skating?" Booth made a mock thinking expression putting this index finger on his chin "Hmm since I was about 5 years old" He looked back down at her smiling.

Brennan rolled her eyes smiling, "Want to try again?" Brennan nodded at him and backed away from him this time holding onto his hand a little tighter, "Now it's a little like walking you need to lift your foot then let in slide onto the ice in front of you".

Brennan tried to follow Booths instructions but yet again failing miserably, her foot slipping in front of her again, sending her and Booth flying backward. Finally landing flat on their backs.

"Booth that was really really not graceful" Brennan burst out laughing looking up at the high ceiling listening to him laugh along with her. "Me? Not graceful? You're the one who fell backward!" Brennan kept laughing out loud at Booths statement while watching him roll over toward her so that he was leaning on his elbow which was situated next to her left side, his face above hers. Brennan suddenly stopped laughing, feelings chills, she couldn't tell if it was from the ice beneath her or the soul piercing look he was giving her mere inches from her own face. She felt his hand move her hair out of her face, his eyes were moving all over her face, her breath hitching every time they moved.

His face was so close he could feel her breath make contact with his lips, he slowly moved further toward waiting for her to try and move away, but she kept matched his movements. Pretty soon their lips touching ever so gently, as the seconds went by Booth started to get bolder moving to deepen the kiss until she suddenly moaned into his mouth. These noises bring Booth back to his senses; he quickly pulled back, and got up so fast his head was spinning.

Brennan was shocked at the lose of contact, she had been waiting for that for so long and now it was over. She got up just as fast not thinking twice about her skates.

"Oh my god Bones I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened I..." Booth started his speech but was abruptly stopped by Brennan's thumb pressing over his lips her eyes roaming over his face "Booth, don't tell me your sorry, do you know how much it hurt me, watching that Agent flirting with you? Throwing herself at you?" Booth looked utterly shocked by her words, never in a million years did he expect her to utter those words to him, "Bones I, how could I ever look at another woman when your constantly consuming my every thought?"

No more words were needed Brennan pulled his lips back to hers, finally letting her feelings for him run freely.

Thanx for reading please review!


End file.
